Mind Games
by Iridian's Legacy
Summary: Spencer thought his life was getting better; he was happy again. But when the one who is responsible for this turn is a potential victim, he'll do anything to get her back. Even disobeying orders, perhaps? Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**[A.N: MILD SPOILER The oneshot I wrote, 'Finally', explains how Spencer and Maggie meet and start dating. These can be read separately, but just if you want an explanation it's there. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated! K I'll go now *disappears dramatically*]**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal Minds but I DO own Maggie Taylor ^^**

* * *

Reid couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. He really couldn't. A few instances crossed his mind: when his mother read to him or vise versa; watching old Charlie Chaplin clips with Gideon and the team; specific cases where they had saved the last potential victim. But they didn't even come close to the past few months.

It was like something was rekindled deep in his soul, a flame that had never really been lit. It brought the color back to his face and the shine in his eyes. He smiled more often and was more susceptible to laughter. His headaches came less often now (thank God) and he wasn't tempted to use Dilaudid as much now, because now he didn't want to escape. He didn't want to leave this world that had become so perfect with her in it. Spencer had honestly and truly _never_ felt this right in his whole life. And now, in the dimly lit Italian restaurant he had been convinced to go to, he stared across the table at the woman responsible for fueling this flame.

Maggie sat laughing at something her boyfriend had said and took a sip of her wine. Her dark brown hair was back in light curls, away from her face, and shining like silk under the lights of the room. Deep chocolate brown eyes looked over at Spencer, soft and warm, before returning to the plate of spaghetti in front of her. She didn't dress extravagantly, as Spencer had told her she needn't dress up for him. For three years he had thought she was beautiful the way she was— in a café uniform. No amount of makeup or jewelry was going to change that. Not ever.

Spencer had been trying to find a word to describe her; the best thing that had ever happened to him. Beautiful or pretty didn't cut it. Neither did gorgeous or radiant. What words could explain the light she displayed in the darkest night? Or the immediate feeling of joy Spencer got when he thought about her? It took several hours when the genius had finally got around to thinking about it, but he finally came up with something that the human mind could understand; celestial. And even _that_ word didn't cover it.

Maggie looked up from her spaghetti to find Spencer staring at her, with his chin in his palm and an enchanted expression on his face. When she made eye contact with him he didn't look away like he would do three months ago. He just kept looking with those adorable puppy-dog eyes. She giggled and asked, "What?"

He seemed to realize what he was doing and looked down at his lap, removing his elbow from the table and placing his hands on his knees. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Sorry," he said. "I was just…"

When he stopped Maggie laughed and asked, "What is it? I don't have anything on my face do I?" She brought her napkin up to make sure.

"No no no," Spencer said with a smile. "There's nothing on your face. I was just…" he paused to look at her again, taking in every little detail of her perfect facial figure, glad his eidetic memory would imprint it on his mind forever and always. "Have I told you you're beautiful?" he almost whispered.

She smiled and looked at her lap, her cheeks flushing a light shade of red. "No, actually, you haven't." She stopped there, not saying 'thank you' so she could hear him say it directly. She'd been waiting for this.

He frowned and looked at her. "Really? You're not messing with me, are you?"

Maggie smiled more. "Noo, I'm not messing with you. I think I would have remembered you telling me that. And you definitely would, Mr. Eidetic Memory," she teased.

His eyes were locked on her again. He only gave a small laugh before saying, loud enough only for her ears to hear, "Then here it is. You are _so_… so beautiful… Margret Taylor." His voice faltered only slightly saying her name. Spencer felt he needed to say more, but what else was there? He was too afraid he would ruin their night by going off on a long tangent about the definition of rapturous and how it was an understatement to the effect she had on him. But the look on Maggie's face told him he didn't need to say another word. Sincerity had flooded his words. She really was beautiful.

She looked back at him from across the table, speechless. That was much better than she ever thought it would be, because she could tell he meant it. She mouthed the words 'thank you' before closing her eyes and tightening her lips at the sound of her buzzing phone.

"Sorry…" she said sincerely as she reached into her purse on the floor, drawing out her phone and reading the text. "Oh my gosh…"

"What?" Spencer asked

Maggie couldn't look him in the eye. "Spencer, I am _so_ sorry! My mom's been in an accident. My brother's at the hospital waiting for tests results. It's not looking good… Spencer, I… I have to…" and she trailed off, guilt clouding her expression.

There was no doubt that Spencer was disappointed. He didn't even want to come to this restaurant, but knowing Maggie liked Italian he sucked it up. But now that he was here, with her, he never wanted to leave! He silently cursed whoever had gotten Maggie's mom in that wreck, knowing it was their fault that she had to leave sooner than planned. Nevertheless he brushed it off. "No no no, I understand! Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

They both stood, revealing Spencer's trademark cardigan and Maggie's ravishing red dress, reaching to her mid-calves, and simple black flats. "No it's okay, thank you though." She walked over to Spencer and looked at him with a look of absolute regret. She hugged him quickly, leaving Spencer unsure of what to do or where to put his hands, so he settled with her shoulders. Maggie pulled away and, apologizing one more time, hurried out the door to her car.

Spencer watched her go longingly and then settled back down. He breathed in and sighed deeply, hoping that Maggie didn't make up the news about her mom just to get away from him. He tried to block out the statistics that constantly raced through his mind: the probability of relationships lasting more than 3 months; the odds of a girl walking out on her date after an awkward moment; how many dates out of ten ended up like this. The doctor rubbed his eyes and tried to stay positive.

This relationship had gone on for three months. It was _not_ going to end now.

So, with another sigh and a glance at the empty seat across from him, Spencer decided to call it a successful 3rd date. "Check please."

* * *

On arriving home Spencer got literally no sleep. The date shouldn't have bothered him that much, but it did. It was probably the little voice in the back of his head that kept nagging him with things like, "You were right three months ago; it _was_ too good to be true." Spencer dismissed it temporarily with a few books but it always came back, mocking him with negative comments about how someone as pretty as Maggie would never love a freak like him.

The agent's lack of sleep showed the next day at work. He had managed to squeeze in a few hours between 1 and 6, but it definitely was not enough. The fall breeze filtered through his system and woke him up slightly while he walked to work, but he was still dazed when he stepped into the elevator at the building.

There was a—strange—air about the office this morning. Spencer couldn't place its point of origin, though. Among walking into the bullpen, he saw Morgan and Emily sorting through paperwork as usual. Derek, leaning back in his chair, held a small black stress ball in his hand that he subconsciously flexed his fingers around as he read a file. Emily leaned over a cup of coffee and watched the young doctor walk into the bullpen, looking as fatigued and unhappy to be there as she did.

"Hey, doc," she greeted as he set his messenger bag down on his desk. "Late night?"

Derek looked up at her and held out a wondering hand. "Hey! That's my saying!" He threw the ball at her head playfully.

Emily caught it easily and threw it back, hitting her colleague square in the face. "Well, then, you should've beat me to it, otherwise it's fair game! I waited a whole 5 seconds for you to do it but, alas…"

Spencer smiled softly and muttered a quick 'yeah' to Emily's question before heading over to the coffee machine. He, to Derek's relief, was not aware of the comment the dark agent whispered to the Italian across the aisle; "Why don't I think he means what I want him to mean?"

After a while, the three heard JJ's bitter-sweet calling; "Got a case guys. Conference room in 5." The team's media liaison walked briskly to the conference room with a handful of files resting on her hips, sending a chorus of sighs from the three sitting at their desks.

Rossi was already at the round table, staring at the far wall with a dazed expression on his face. Morgan entered and took a seat at the table followed by Emily and Reid, who had brought his 32 ounce cup of sugar with a side of coffee along. Penelope and Hotch joined the group not long after, both lacking the sense of deadness the other members shared.

"Alright, peeps, we're staying local this time around. Oh, and I must post a 'viewer's digression is advised' notice on this one, because it certainly made me want to lose it," Penelope warned, passing out the tablets in her normal bubbly mood. "And if you aren't quite awake yet, you will be quite soon."

JJ pressed a button on the remote and the screen at the front of the room changed. A picture of a young couple flashed up on the screen, a tall brunette man holding a blonde woman's waist from behind. Both were smiling widely in a garden backdrop. "This is Daniel and Angela Barmetski. She was reported missing two weeks ago after never coming home from walking her dog. When she went missing, the husband received multiple untraceable phone calls, basically playing a game where the supposed UnSub called Daniel to sites and left vague clues about his wife's whereabouts. And this—" Penelope turned around in her chair when JJ clicked another button. "—is Daniel and Angela after he agreed to meet the UnSub in exchange for his wife."

There was an uncomfortable stirring around the room. Derek put the side of his face in his hand while Rossi rubbed his temple. "They were found in their second home yesterday, lying on the living room carpet."

"Multiple cuts to all the main arteries in the legs and arms, a slash to the throat, bruises on the bottom on their feet, restraint markings on the ankles and wrists, stab wounds to the abdomen—" Reid observed.

"Okay! We can see, Captain Obvious! I have seen _quite_ enough already, I don't need it read to me!" Penelope interrupted.

"Extensive overkill," Morgan inputted. "He obviously wanted them both to suffer."

"No signs of sexual assault on either, no forced entry, the neighbors say they neither heard nor saw anything," Emily said, reading from the case file.

"If there's just one killing, why do they want us?" Rossi inquired.

"Because," JJ continued, clicking another button. "Another woman has been reported missing. This is…"

She never got to finish. All six heads turned when a cup of coffee spilled across the table. Reid had shot up from his seat and was gazing at the image on the screen, completely unaware of the spilled beverage and the twelve eyes trained on him.

"What is it, kid?" Morgan asked.

Spencer just stood with his mouth open, blinking rapidly then rubbing his eyes, unwilling to believe that what he was seeing was true. It was a joke. It was a mistake. It was just another headache coming on that messed with his vision.

"Reid." The sound of Hotch's voice shook him awake long enough to hear what he was being asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know her?" Morgan asked.

"Kn-know her?" Reid stuttered. "I'm dating her!"

All Penelope registered from that was, "Reid has a girlfriend? How long?" which earned a look from Rossi.

But Reid didn't care. All he worried about was that his legs were about to give out from under him. His mouth went dry. He couldn't think straight. As he gazed upon the brunette on the screen, her happy brown eyes staring back at him, Spencer found himself back at the restaurant, telling the woman he found he loved that she was beautiful, then watching her walk away. The only word that escaped his lips was

"Maggie."

* * *

**WOAH cliffhanger. So how'd I dooo? Please tell me how I did and I'm open to suggestions about where this story can go. Leave a review or PM me and I will mention your penname at the beginning if I use your idea :D K thanks bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A.N: So yeah, I'm sick x.x Just an fyi, the _italicized_ words represent what is going on during the test. You know the earlier episodes, how the would 'walk around' with the UnSub or witnesses while remembering what was going on. So yeah that's that. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or CBS :P **

* * *

Spencer was pacing around the bullpen, not able to keep still. He felt his whole world was falling apart right when he'd gotten it back together again. A million things raced through his mind as he ran his fingers through his brown hair and took deep breaths. He tried to stay as far away from negative statistics as he could, not wanting to think about Maggie's potential fate. Instead he tried to focus on the good things… as soon as he figured out what those were.

Morgan sat on the edge of his desk while Emily stood by her own. They looked on at their distraught partner, feeling helpless that they couldn't calm him down despite their continuous attempts. Morgan had gotten the genius another cup of coffee (with not as much sugar), but Reid just muttered a quick thanks and went back to moving around his desk. His soft brown eyes were now hard with fear and anger and guilt. He had watched Maggie walk out of that restaurant. He was possibly the last one to see her. And now she was missing, taken by a deranged human being who enjoyed making others suffer.

So far, he was doing pretty well.

"Kid, you need to sit down," Morgan urged. "Just calm down, ok?"

"Why not try calling her again?" Emily suggested. This caused Reid to pull out his phone and press Maggie's speed dial number. He brought the phone to his ear, his worry thickening with every ringtone that went uninterrupted.

"_Hi, you've reached Maggie Taylor. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you—" _and Spencer shut the phone. He finally decided to rest and took a seat at his desk, leaning back in the rolling chair and burying his face in his hands. Rossi entered the bullpen, returning from Garcia's office, and sighed at the sight of the youngest agent.

"Garcia couldn't trace her cell phone and her credit card hasn't been used since yesterday," Rossi informed the group. "Reid, we'll need to know everything that happened last night before she left."

Spencer pulled his face from his hands and stared at the edge of his desk for a moment or two. He never liked revealing things that had gone on in his personal life. Even if it wasn't bad or anything, it just wasn't right. The things that had gone on between him and Maggie were his; no one else's. It had been a while since he had something that was truly his own.

Emily leaned over to Rossi and whispered in his ear. He pondered what she had suggested and glanced up at Reid.

Spencer's brow bent forward at the secrecy. "What?"

Rossi beckoned Morgan over to where they were and repeated Emily's comment to him. Reid grew impatient and slightly worried. "What?" he asked again. All three agents looked over at him. He shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Reid…" Morgan started. "Would you mind doing a Witness's Test? We need every detail from last night to help find her."

Reid was at a loss for words. How could his team, his family, ask him for that? He understood that they only wanted to help, but he had seen what witnesses remember during these tests. They often ended up blaming themselves or broke out into tears at the memory of the UnSub. Spencer didn't want to do that. He didn't want to be the victim here. He didn't want his friends to watch him break under the slightest pressure.

But the thought of what Maggie was going through now… what that sick psycho could be doing to her at this very moment… "Yes. Anything for Maggie."

He let Morgan take him to a small room with some blue plastic chairs, where visitors would wait to be met with by agents. Morgan closed the blinds, trying to get rid of any unnecessary distractions, and took a seat across from Reid. He leaned over and set his elbows on his hips, looking intently into the young man's eyes. They were so conflicted. He suddenly realized that he hadn't seen them like that for 3 months, when Spencer started dating Maggie.

"Kid," he said gently. Reid's eyes moved up from staring at the floor. "It's gonna be okay." Reid just looked back down at the rug, not able to block out the statistics that ran through his head. The odds were not in Maggie's favor.

He swallowed a small lump in his throat and coughed. "Let's get this over with," was his response as he repositioned himself in the chair. Morgan looked at him a moment longer before agreeing.

"Close your eyes."

* * *

_Morgan followed Reid out of his apartment, into the elevator, and out the door to his car. _"You get in your car and start the ignition," he said. "Now do you see anything out of the ordinary? Any figures at the corner or shadows in the alley?"

"No,"_ Reid responded, starting the car._

"Okay. Now what?"

"I drove to the restaurant. Maggie had to work a little late so she drove separately."_ Reid arrived at the restaurant. _"Maggie's car is pulling around the corner as I park. She's waving at me."

"Is there anyone following her?" Morgan continued.

_A black SUV pulls around after Maggie._ "Yes. Yes!" Reid answered getting nervous. "It's a black SUV." _Maggie pulls into the parking lot and chooses a spot across from Spencer's car. _"But it's still going after Maggie pulls in and parks."

_Morgan gets out of the passenger seat as Spencer steps out and waves to Maggie._ "Good, keep that in mind. Then what?" _Spencer walks over to Maggie. After a short greeting they go into the restaurant together, Morgan following._

"We go in," Spencer remembered. "And get a booth near the wall. She's facing the door, I'm not." _Morgan settles at a table near the couple and watches them talk._

"So you order your drinks and talk. What do you see? Who else is in the room?"

Spencer tightens his lips and shakes his head. "I'm staring at her. I can't take my eyes off of her. I don't know who else is there…"

Morgan smiles sweetly and looks up at his partner, trying to stay focused. But he couldn't help it; his little brother was growing up. "You had to look away at least once that night. What about in the corner of your eyes? Is there anyone behind her?"

_Spencer smiles as he listens to Maggie talk. For a brief moment though, his eyes wander to the left, Maggie's right. _"Morgan…" he frowns.

_Derek follows Reid's line of sight but can't see what he's looking at. _"Reid, what is it? Who's there?"

_Sitting at a far table in the opposite corner, a man taps his fingers rhythmically on the white table cloth. _"I don't know. His face is in the shadows," Reid said quizzically.

_Morgan stands up and makes his way to the back corner. _"What can you tell about him? Is he nervous? Calm? Can you see his skin color?"

"He's tapping his hands on the table. They're white. He doesn't seem nervous. He's tapping to something in three-four time, like a waltz. He's turned towards out booth."

"Good. What happened next?" _Morgan stood in front of the table, observing the man Reid had described. His brow bent down at the man who had hurt Reid so much emotionally._

Reid continued. "We got our food. About halfway through though, Maggie got the text that her mom was in an accident. She left after that." _He watched longingly as Maggie left the restaurant and walked out to her car. He sat back down and got the check._

"Whoa there, slow down. Backtrack a little bit." _Maggie walked back in and sat down with Spencer in reverse._ "Keep an eye on the man in the corner. Come on, man, you had to see something."

_Out of Spencer's peripheral vision he could see something light up. The backlight of a phone illuminated the corner slightly, but it was angled down so he couldn't see the man's face. _"He- he's pulling out a phone!" Spencer exclaimed, sitting up straight. Morgan studied him closely as he continued. "He's typing something in… now Maggie's getting the text. I can't see the man anymore."

"Did he leave?" Morgan asked.

"I- I don't know. I'm focused on Maggie again. She's telling me her mom's in the hospital."

_Morgan rejoins the couple as Maggie walks over and hugs Spencer, apologizing for the abrupt ending to the date. Spencer turns to watch Maggie go. _"Okay, I know you turn to watch her leave. It's a natural response to do so. So, when you turn and watch her walk out the door, do you notice if the man is still in the corner? Think Reid…"

* * *

Reid's eyes shot open. They reflected every bit of guilt and fear as he looked down at his lap and bit his bottom lip. "He's not," he mumbled. Morgan could tell he was close to breaking by the shine that filmed over his eyes. He didn't say anything for a while, just to give his friend a break. He could tell that Spencer was blaming himself.

"I let her go…" Spencer admitted. "I saw the man and I didn't do anything…"

Morgan gently put a hand on Reid's knee. "Hey. Look at me. Look at me straight," he said sternly. When Reid finally looked up at him, he continued, "You _cannot_ blame yourself over this. You hear me? This is not your fault."

Spencer just averted his eyes again and nodded slightly. Morgan knew that Spencer didn't believe him though. He felt responsible for anything that happened to those close to him: JJ and the dogs, Prentiss and Benjamin in the chapel, Gideon leaving. Maybe it was because he also felt responsible for all the bad things that happened to him as a child.

Someone knocked softly on the door and it creaked open. JJ stuck her head in and gave them both a small smile. "Hey," she cooed. "Morgan, we're trying to put a profile together on what Garcia got about the Barmetski's. Hotch would like you out there."

Morgan nodded and looked back up at Reid. "You good?" When he nodded the older agent stood up and made his way past JJ, who crossed her arms and walked in slowly.

"Hey," she greeted. "How're you doing?" Reid didn't answer and just stared at the floor. He let out a small sniffle, indicating he was on the verge of breaking down. JJ shuffled over to him and sat where Morgan previously was, taking Spencer's hand.

"We're going to find her, Spence," she encouraged. "We're doing everything we can."

Reid looked into JJ's crystal blue eyes. His day was always better when he saw them. She always had that motherly atmosphere about her, comforting the members of the team when they were down, offering useful advice and helping them get through the trials of the job. Her eyes sparkled lovingly and, for the tiniest moment, Reid felt better.

"I know," he squeaked.

"When this is all over, Garcia wants you to tell her every little detail. She's been begging me to find out how you met Maggie… and plenty of other things I'd rather not mention. " she added with a laugh. All Spencer gave her was a grin before they walked out and joined the team.

* * *

Garcia was stationed at a table with a BAU laptop positioned on her lap. Morgan stood at his desk while Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss just stood in a line, forming an odd circle around the arrangement of desks. Everyone looked up when they saw Reid and JJ come out of the room, JJ leading Spencer by the hand to his desk. Hotch decided it was a good time to get started.

"Okay, Garcia, what did you get on the Barmetski's?" he asked, eyeing Reid carefully as he sat down at his desk.

Garcia passed out the tablets to everyone again and started off on her tangent of information. "Well, sir, there wasn't really much to find on our unfortunate couple, but I will tell what I know. So, Daniel Barmetski, 27, married Angela Summers, 26, about 3 months ago in our very own Mother of States, Virginia. She was a waitress at a café while he was actually a cop that got laid off due to budget cuts. Desperate for money, they actually bought a couple lottery tickets and won half a million dollars, which they used to marry and buy a house."

"Wait," Reid inputted. "Did you say Angela worked at a café?"

"That's right."

He hesitated before adding, "Maggie works at one, too. And we've been together for 3 months, just like Angela and Daniel."

The team looked over at him sympathetically but hid it well when Rossi said, "So he has a pattern. Young couples in their late 20s that have been together for 3 months."

"He could be working off some kind of traumatic event in his life," Morgan said crossing his arms.

"Yes but we don't want to jump to conclusions," Hotch warned. "It could lead us in a whole different direction than we want."

"That's exactly why I expanded my search. I looked for related cases with the same MO and I got quite a list. So, I narrowed it down to victims between the ages of 22 and 30 and came up with a few in surrounding states." The technical analyst paused a moment for breath before continuing. "There was one that specifically caught my eye that took place in a town near the North Carolina/Virginia border."

Garcia typed a bit on her computer then turned it so the team could see. "Meet Jason Hightower and Alexandra Miles." A picture of a brunette man and woman appeared on the screen. Alexandra had her arms wrapped around Jason from the side and he had his arm around her shoulder. They were looking at the camera with a smile on their faces as they stood on the beach at sunset. Alexandra's laughing brown eyes stung Spencer as they reminded him of Maggie. It took all his strength not to look away.

"This was taken 3 months into their marriage, a week before Alexandra went missing, and two weeks before they both showed up mutilated in their apartment. They were both 27," Garcia said with a sigh.

Rossi spoke. "There's the pattern again; couples in their late 20s, 3 months into a relationship, the wife is gone for two weeks then they both show up dead in their homes."

"Garcia, where did Alexandra work?" Morgan wondered.

A few clicks and some skimming Penelope answered, "A café."

"There it is again," Rossi commented. "This guy has to be in these peoples' lives to know their relationship statuses and where they live. Didn't the UnSub call the husbands places and leave clues there?"

"Yeah, and this was the last clue Daniel got before being called to meet with his wife." Garcia pulled up a picture of a single piece of white paper. The words printed on it didn't even fill up the page, just the top two lines.

"'Pity you were late to the site yesterday. I really thought you were going to win. All's well that ends well I suppose'," Emily read. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Reid." Hotch turned to expect a lengthy explanation, but the team's genius was nowhere to be found. "Reid?"

"I'll go look for him, Hotch," JJ volunteered. "He's probably outside or something." She hurried to the elevator when her boss gave a firm nod and the team carried on with the profile. Stepping inside she took a couple of deep breaths, thinking that it probably wasn't a good idea to include Spencer in the profile this early.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I thought it was a good place to stop. Please review and tell me what you think because every bit of feedback counts! :D i'm open to suggestions as to where this story can go so please shareee!**


	3. Chapter 3

JJ stepped out into the cool fall air with a look of worried determination in her eyes. She hadn't seen Spencer so worried for such a long time, that the pain that practically radiated off of him now was heart wrenching. She never wanted to see her teammates like that, especially her Spence. He was so innocent, so young. He didn't deserve the things that had happened to him since he joined the BAU. Watching him suffer at the hands of Tobias Hankel was one thing; watching him be mentally tortured in this manner was another.

The blonde agent's heels clicked against the concrete as she walked away from the door, scanning the area for any sign of Reid. Agents and students that were attending the academy there walked around quickly, heading to training or getting files to their team leader. Reid, however, was not among them.

Something finally clicked in JJ's mind, though. She felt extremely stupid and she marched back into the building and reentered the elevator, pressing a button that would take her to the floor the library was located on.

* * *

Spencer sat on a burgundy sofa in a far corner of the BAU library. In his hand he held one of his own worn out books that read **Divina Commedia di Dante**, but it was only opened to the first page. His other hand was brought up to his mouth and resting on his lips like he was thinking about something. His eyes were focused on a spot on the far wall.

Spencer tried to focus on anything but the fact the Maggie was with the UnSub. The pictures Garcia showed them flashed through his mind. The faces, all with sparkling brown eyes embedded in them, slowly changed to the mutilated state that that monster had brought them to. Alexandra's smiling figure suddenly switched to Maggie, shyly beaming at Spencer from across the restaurant table. Reid muffled a gasp when he imagined Maggie's destroyed body laying her apartment.

Biting his bottom lip, Spencer slowly set the book in the seat next to him and buried his face in his hands. He pushed back stubborn tears that threatened to break through his eyelids at any moment. He massaged his temples and took in deep breaths. _In. Out. In. Out. Calm down, Spencer. Just calm down,_ he told himself. But he couldn't do it.

A single salty tear broke through and rested on his cheekbone a moment before sliding down to his chin. His hands, still pressed against his face, absorbed the drop and wet Spencer's palm. He felt ashamed with himself for breaking down, even if it was silent and subtle. But the thought of him and Maggie showing up one day on the floor of some apartment, ripped apart, beaten, and destroyed, just tore through him like a blade. Guilt and fear swept over him like a monsoon. Another tear escaped its ocular prison.

The young agent heard the elevator doors open from across the library. It was the third time he'd heard this, and each time he prayed it wasn't a member of his team coming to find him. He hoped that his spot on the opposite side of the room was concealed well enough behind all the bookshelves that they wouldn't think to look back there. Spencer kept his face hidden in his trembling hands, like a child, thinking that if he couldn't see the world, the world couldn't see him. For the first time in a long time, he let the darkness envelope him willingly.

* * *

The library was unusually vacant today. Only a few people here and there were seated at the polished wooden tables that littered the open area. Tall wooden bookshelves filled the rest of the room as well as a glass computer room in the back. A few comfortable chairs were here and there and JJ knew that there were couches lining the walls, too. At first glance, her little genius was nowhere to be found, but knowing Spence he would've cut himself off from the world in a time like this.

JJ made her way to the bookshelves, glancing at all the novels on criminology and the history of the BAU. A small smile spread on her face at the thought of Spencer reading all of these. There was no doubt in her mind that he had read at least half. She gradually progressed to the back after glancing in all the rows where Spencer might be standing, holding a random book and flipping through at remarkable speed as he tried to erase the memory of the victims.

In a back corner, she finally found him. Spencer was leaning over, elbows rested on his knees and face in his hands. His pale fingers gripped at his brown hairline and they were shaking slightly. JJ could hear him trying to calm his breathing. Her heart dropped at the sight of him like this. He didn't deserve this. No one did.

With her arms crossed she slowly took a few steps towards him, her heels making small _bump_ noises through the red carpet. He obviously didn't notice her approach, because his face stayed hidden in his palms. JJ moved over to the spot next to Spencer and picked up the book he had probably set there. She placed it on her lap as she sat down next to him, which jarred the young man slightly.

He pulled his face up at towards her before whipping it back to face the far wall again. But JJ had seen. Spencer's eyes were puffy and red, which matched the tainted pink color of his wet cheeks. He sniffed and looked back down at the floor, visibly ashamed of being snuck up on by a fellow agent, especially when he was crying.

JJ had a feeling that Spencer silently hated her right now. Everyone, JJ especially, knew that Spencer always felt like the child in the group; he avoided any situation that would demean or show the slightest weakness in him. This was one of those situations.

Spencer didn't speak. He just blushed deeply at the embarrassment of it all and stared at the floor, subconsciously wiping away tear tracks on his cheeks. JJ decided to break the silence with, "What were you reading?" in an attempt to 'speak his language' and calm him down.

"_Divina Commedia di Dante—Dante's Divine Comedy_," he croaked softly. "I uh… I was reading it when Maggie and I met. You know that outdoor café nearby?"

JJ grinned sadly. Spence still hadn't looked at her. "The little square you go to on the weekends?"

"Yeah." He smiled ever so slightly. "I met Maggie there. She was—is—a waitress there, working at the Starbucks portion of it, and she waited on me. I never got the coffee though."

"Why?"

He looked at her briefly and laughed a little. Just a little. "You called me actually," he responded. "You were calling us out to a case and said it was urgent. So I gave it to Maggie. Now that I think about it, I paid with whatever bill I had in my pocket at the time. I think I gave her a huge tip, too."

"You think she thought you were being sweet on her?" JJ asked, smiling.

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know, but I wasn't at the time!" They both gave a small laugh at the memory, but it quickly faded when the bitter-sweet feeling of it hit Spencer like a brick wall. The cheerful color that had crept back in his face disappeared and the smile that had grown fell. He sat back on the couch and stared at the wall again.

JJ sighed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The team could do the profile without them. Spencer needed a break. He needed to smile. "Tell me more about Maggie. What's she like? If it's ok to ask, that is."

"Oh no, it's fine." He paused a moment before starting in, picking up on what JJ was attempting. "She's…" but he couldn't finish. He found himself back at the table, staring across the white cloth at the radiant brunette that had brought him back from the living dead. He was once again bathing in the gaze of those shining brown eyes that refused to stop glowing. The eyes that he searched so desperately to describe, only to emerge with a word that seemed so miniscule to actuality of their being.

JJ waited patiently for him to finish. His eyes didn't focus on anything. They just seemed to wander above her head aimlessly. JJ looked on at her little brother with eyes of serendipity as she saw the same look in his own eyes she had seen so rarely before in others. His deep brown irises grew suddenly brighter for a second that JJ was glad she spent looking at him. She saw in his smile and dazed eyes such a precious thing, one she hoped to feel herself one day.

The sweetness of love flowed in his words as he barely whispered, "She's…I can't really describe it. She's like an angel. She practically glows when she smiles. I can tell when she's up to no good or thinking something crazy because her eyes flash all different colors. She's funny, and beautiful, and smart. We share so many things. And her eyes… JJ, I can't tell you enough about her eyes. They saved me, JJ. Before I met her I was having the roughest time. I was going to use again, but when I finally snapped out of it and asked her out…"

Spencer seemed to have realized all he was revealing because his eyes widened and he glanced up and JJ before staring at the floor again. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, sorry. I uh—"

"Spencer, don't," JJ cut in, reaching out to hold his hand lovingly. He recoiled only slightly at the touch but it wasn't unordinary. Then he held her hand back and flashed a smile.

"Tell me more?" JJ asked.

* * *

"Let's start from the beginning. The women were reported missing by their husbands. When was this?" Emily began.

"Only a few hours after the predicted abduction," Garcia answered. "After all possible phone calls were made and there was no lead on the wives' whereabouts, both husbands filed a missing persons' report."

Morgan spoke this time from his spot on his desk. "But Reid didn't even know Maggie was missing. They aren't married and apparently don't live together, so who called in for Maggie?"

"Give me a moment…" Garcia said, typing on her laptop and holding out the syllables on the last word. "Jessica Brown, Maggie's BFF. She claims she was going over to Maggie's house for a get together. She saw she wasn't there, tried calling and she didn't answer, looked for her everywhere, and then filed the report."

"The accident involving Maggie's mother was obviously a lie; she hadn't spoken to her for at least four days and is in perfect shape," Morgan said. "Reid said the man in the corner of the restaurant had looked like he was texting before Maggie got the message that her mom was in a wreck. He probably got her number, put his phone under Maggie's brother's account and lured her out that way."

Hotch flipped through the case file. "Let's focus on the UnSub himself for a moment."

"He's either strong enough to overtake Maggie and get away unnoticed," Rossi said. "Or he's weak and has to take her at gunpoint. By the damage done to the previous victims and the bind marks on the wrists and ankles, I'd say strong enough to subdue but—"

"Hotch!" The team turned around sharply to see JJ rushing up to the bullpen with Reid following close behind. All the color was flushed from his face and he seemed genuinely terrified.

"JJ, what is it?" Hotch answered, concern thick in his response.

JJ took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she glanced at Reid, who was clutching his phone in his hands until his knuckles turned pale. "JJ, what's going on?" Hotch asked again.

The rest of the team moved a little from their positions in preparation of what was to come. JJ breathed deeply again before speaking. "The UnSub just called Reid."


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN]: Sorry I've been gone for so long! Life…ugh. Gets in the way all the time xP good news though? Summer is almost here! :D so hopefully new updates more in that time period. Let's hope Life will be kind…**

**So this is just a quick explanation of what went on during Reid's call. Short, I know. Don't yell at meee! Dx**

* * *

Reid was almost furious when his phone started ringing in the quiet library. JJ was still laughing softly at the memory of Maggie he had just shared with her, and the sound was like a crystal choir in comparison to the thoughts that had been racing through his mind. He needed to hear something other than statistics. He needed that laughter.

He sighed as he reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone. The screen was flashing **Blocked**. _That's weird…_ he thought. He cast an apologetic glance towards JJ, who had stopped laughing at his expression when he looked at the phone, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

At first there was no answer. "Hello?" he asked again.

"_Dr. Reid?"_ a smooth voice answered through the speaker.

"Yes, who is this?" JJ looked on quizzically.

"_I'm… let's say, someone you're not going to appreciate at the end of this game. But right now I'm worried about _you_. How are you? Good morning, I assume?"_

Spencer could feel his breath catch in his throat. His eyes locked on the wall again, although he was really not looking at anything in particular. He swallowed hard as his hands gripped around the cell phone. "Who-who are you?" he croaked.

"_I believe that question has been answered, doctor. I suppose you don't have to answer the other two questions. You probably don't even know the answers. However, you better hope that you know the answers for this game. Otherwise," _he stopped to add a sly chuckle. _"you may not like the outcome."_

JJ watched as the color drained from Spencer's face. The look of absolute terror in his eyes finally made her think straight. She reviewed over the details of the case quickly in her mind and she shot up from the couch. Reid didn't even flinch at her sudden movement, which worried her.

She gestured for him to follow her, but he just sat there like a paralytic, completely frozen.

"Wh-where's Maggie?" Spencer asked. He tried to swallow the hint of disparity in his voice but he could tell he did a pretty bad job.

"_Oh she's right here. Don't worry, she'll only get hurt if you don't get the clues right," _as if it were something as nonchalant as the rules to tag._ "Oh, would you like to speak to her? Here she is…" _

Spencer shot up in alarm when JJ placed a hand on his shoulder, causing her to jump back. He ran his fingers through his hair when the silence on the other end dragged on for what seemed like a millennia.

"…_Spencer?"_ Maggie's voice was steady yet hesitant, but no pain seemed to be in her words, which relieved Spencer greatly.

"Maggie! Maggie, don't worry, I'm gonna find you. Ok? Just hold on, you'll be ok!" he encouraged. He could feel tears brimming his eyes and sweat start to build on his brow. Restraint marks on the wrists and ankles. Bruises on the feet. Stab wounds to the abdomen. Slash to the throat—

"_Spencer? Spencer! Oh gosh, Spencer, what's happening? What's going on?" _As Maggie's voice broke Spencer tried to block out the image of her beautiful, full brown eyes turning dark and cold with fear, her long brown hair wild, her delicate hands shaking violently.

"Maggie, stay calm. Just tell me what you see. What do you see?"

"_I can't say, he'll hurt me. I can't, I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" _Maggie whined on the other end. Spencer felt a rage build up inside him as he thought of what the UnSub had threatened to do. He also couldn't believe _Maggie_ was the one apologizing.

"Don't apologize, don't you dare apologize. Just hang in there, we'll find you, ok? Tell me you understand." By now he was accompanying JJ over to the elevator. Students who were studying in the library had looked up in curiosity at the set of agents who were rushing through the still room, the male almost yelling into the phone he was gripping ever so tightly. The two ignored their frowns and continued to the elevator.

"_I do. Oh gosh, Spencer please!" _There was a muffled rustle of some sorts in place of Maggie's fear filled voice. The door of the elevator closed and the overwhelming silence on the other end of the line had Spencer on edge.

"Maggie? Maggie, you there?" A maniacal laugh filled the small space, even JJ heard it, and she shivered. "You bastard! Where is she?" Spencer screamed into the phone. JJ couldn't help jumping at Spencer's tone. She had never seen him so angry and fearful, ferocious and panicked. She didn't like it.

"_Oh she's still right here. You need to calm down, Doctor. In such a position as you're in I'd say there's a good chance of you making some mistakes."_

Spencer realized that, actually, what the UnSub was saying was true. He could say something stupid that would jeopardize any chances of getting Maggie back alive. One wrong word or move and it was over. He had seen enough cases where the UnSubs were, well, sensitive enough to react rashly to sarcasm or name calling. With much difficulty, he took a quick breath and closed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked calmly.

"_DON'T! EVEN!" _he shrieked into the phone, so loud that Spencer had to pull it away from his ear. The once calm and collected voice that mocked Spencer now had turned into one of chaos. Wrong move. "You know EXACTLY why this is happening! You knew! You knew how much we loved one another and still you took her. You just HAD to go and be soo perfect, didn't you? Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Spencer's mouth sat open a moment while the UnSub continued to mumble in the background about how Spencer had 'taken' her. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"_SHUT UP JASON!" he snapped. "Don't deny it! Don't you dare deny it!"_

"Please, just listen," Reid tried to say. "Just let Maggie go and we can figure this out."

The man took a collection of deep shaky breaths while he tried to calm himself. _"She's not going anywhere until you learn what can happen when you steal. You listening? This is for you."_

The elevator stopped to let someone in. An agent carrying a black briefcase stepped in and nodded to the pair, glancing nervously at Reid's expression before pressing the button for his floor. Reid dropped his voice.

He had to get as much out of this UnSub as possible. Anything, any little detail, was crucial to the profile. He had gotten a lot so far, although it took him a second to realize that the bits he had gotten were important. He formed his words slowly and carefully. "If you love Maggie so much… why do you want to hurt her?"

"_I wouldn't have to hurt her if it wasn't for you. This is your fault. Know that, Ja-Spencer. You. Caused. This."_

_**Click. **_

Spencer had gone whiter than paper. His knuckles were pale. His hair was frazzled from him messing with it in his nervous state. His cheerful brown eyes were wide with shock.

He was a ghost.

JJ had never seen Reid this scared before. Not once had she witnessed the terror filling his eyes. So when the elevator door opened, she practically had to pinch herself awake from her awestruck state to take Spencer's cold hand and intertwine her fingers in his. Just to make sure he was still human. She watched him drop the phone and snap it shut, never taking his eyes off of the item hovering in front of his face, something only he could see. She pulled on him gently at first. When he moved his legs in a slow but sure walking movement, she led him out of the elevator and towards the bullpen. When she was sure he was walking by himself, she hurried ahead and approached the others. "Hotch!"

They all looked up with concerned faces. Almost each one wore a frown. They only deepened when they saw how Reid looked. Eyes moved back between JJ, Reid, the phone in his hands, and one another.

Hotch was the first to speak. "JJ, what is it?" She just glanced at Reid, waiting for him to answer the question himself. But he just maintained the same expression he had first gained back in the library.

"JJ, what's going on?" Hotch repeated.

Upon seeing that Reid wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, she answered slowly, "The UnSub just called Reid."

Garcia gasped and stared at her junior g-man, terrified at his expression. She hated seeing him like this. Morgan clenched his fists and turned to Hotch, waiting for the team leader to say something, anything. A plan of action. A question. A curse, even.

Reid suddenly dropped the phone in his hand and his head drooped to his chest. He instinctively reached out a hand towards a desk when his shocked body began giving way underneath him. Being the closer, JJ and Rossi reached out to catch him and slowly lowered him to a chair.

Reid leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands and taking in a deep shaky breath.

JJ crouched next to him and tried to pry through his fingers mentally to study his face. She subconsciously rubbed his shoulder to try and subside his shaking. "Spence?" she asked cautiously.

"We need to know what he called you for…" Hotch prodded. "What did he say?"

Reid slid his face out from his hands and stared ahead. His mouth opened slightly so he could answer but it snapped shut when he thought back on what he was just told. It was his fault. It was all his fault. And Maggie was going to have to pay for his mistake.

* * *

**Click the little blue button right down der and tell me what you think? :D**


End file.
